Search for Happiness
by Lerixia
Summary: Serena is pregnant with Darien's child and he dumps her! So, Serena goes to France to start a new life. She is happy with her life until Darien's new girlfriend attempts to kill her...
1. From Tokyo to France

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

From Tokyo to France

* * *

Serena knocked on Darien's door. She waited for him to open up. Serena found out that she was pregnant with his child that very day and needed to tell him about it. Darien finally opened the door.

"Oh, hey Serena, I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too. What were you going to say?"

"I'm breaking up with you. I know we are destined to be together, but, I don't think it will work out now. So, what were to planning to tell me about?" Serena didn't reply. Tears were falling from his eyes. She wiped the tears away but it kept on falling.

"I don't ever want to see you again, you hear me!" Serena ran off crying.

* * *

Rei patted Serena's back lightly. Serena was crying so hard.

"Why would he dump you in the first place?" Ami asked. Serena didn't reply. Rei continued to calm Serena down while the others went on with their things.

"Guys," Serena started, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" they all asked.

"I-I'm pregnant."

"You're what!" Lita shouted.

"But you are only fifteen," Mina said.

"I know, I'm not even sure how I got pregnant!" Serena cried. Her boyfriend broke up with her on the very day she was going to tell him that she was pregnant with their child.

"I hate that fat idiot! I don't ever want to see him again!"

"Serena, you need him so Crystal Tokyo will be made. Without him, it will never happen!" Rei said.

"I know that Rei, I just can't afford to be with such a heartless creature!" The phone rang. Rei got up and answered it.

"Hello, this is Rei and who is this?"

"Oh, hey Rei, it's me, Darien."

"Don't even bother calling me again!" Rei hung up with a slam. Even thought Darien had hardly told her anything, she was still angry.

* * *

Darien rubbed his head. He felt terrible when he saw Serena's face. He had a new love. Darien thought that she was better than Serena. She was smart, funny and had many other things in common with him; he was getting sick of Serena's clumsy behaviour. Darien looked at his girlfriend. She had black hair tied up in a bun on the back of her head. She wore smart clothing. She was a business woman.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked.

"Oh, nothing Malaya dear," Darien replied. Malaya kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Everyday, when Serena walked to and back from school, she would always see Darien and her girlfriend. His girlfriend greeted her once. She knew her name then.

She was getting sick of seeing the couple. She swore to never see the crumby jerk again, and yet, she is seeing him practically everyday!

At the end of school that day, Serena started packing her bags. Luna watched Serena pack up.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked.

"I'm leaving Tokyo," she replied. Luna shook her head.

"Serena, you can't leave Tokyo. The scouts need you."

"Luna, listen to me, I swore not to see him again and I'm seeing him everyday!"

"Well, think of who you'll be with. You can't raise a child on your own." Serena finished packing and checked how much money she had.

"Yes, I can Luna. I have $612."

"How did you get that much money?"

"Well, I already had twelve dollars in my money bank. On my birthday, which you were at Rei's, I received $500 and Darien was kind enough to give me $100. He said it would help me in the future and it did. Plus, I also have some money in my bank account. I have about three hundred dollars there so I should have about nine hundred dollars total!"

"I never knew that." Serena ignored Luna and continued getting ready to leave Tokyo.

* * *

The next day, Serena went to collect her money from her bank account. All she had to do was go back home, get her luggage and get on her plane to France. Serena didn't take all of her stuff, she just needed the things that she needed most, clothes, shoes, a photo or two of her friends and family, a couple of cosmetics, her money and that was all. Her bag was light and not too big for her to carry.

Serena waited for the bus to the airport. It arrived and she got on. She sighed. The quicker she got there, the better.

* * *

The blonde sat next to an old man to slept and snored all the way to France. Serena was very annoyed and was glad to get off the plane as soon as possible.

As soon as she stepped out of the airport, she gasped at the sight of France.

"My new home," Serena said. She walked down the streets until she spotted a hotel where she could stay for a couple of nights. She didn't have to pay too much for the accommodation and the room wasn't so fancy. It was the type of hotel she liked. Serena was too excited to have a nap. She wanted to see France. She wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. She knew France was a romantic and fashionable country and thought she could hopefully find someone to be with throughout her pregnancy.

* * *

Serena was sitting on a hill. She liked the light breeze hitting her face. It was a peaceful place to be until someone stepped on her hand.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Serena shouted.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry." The man lowered down to Serena's level and checked her hand. Serena looked at him. He was cute. He had blonde hair. His teeth shined brightly when he smiled.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Damien Fernando."

"Glad to meet you Damien. I am Serena Tsukino." Damien kissed on the hand he stepped on. Serena blushed and smiled back.

"Where do you live Serena?" Damien asked.

"Oh, I don't live anywhere. I just booked a hotel for myself."

"Such a beautiful lady should not stay in a hotel!"

"Why not and by the way, I'm not that beautiful."

"You should not stay in a hotel because you are so beautiful and you should also be a model you know."

"No, I can't and I told you I'm not beautiful."

"Please come and stay over at my house. I insist!"

"No, I won't. I'm staying at that hotel, maybe some other time but if I go to your house, that's just a waste of money."

"I'm rich Serena, I can replace the money you used and get you a job." Serena thought for a while.

"Okay then. I'll just get my stuff and then we go to your house." Damien smiled. Serena was going to his house. To him, she was a goddess.

* * *

The end of my first chapter! Chapter 2 will come soon. Please review guys!

* * *


	2. A Plan To Kill

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, only my own characters! 

A Plan To Kill

* * *

Damien led Serena to his house which happened to be a gigantic mansion. Serena gasped at the sight of it. 

"Yes, Serena. Didn't you believe I was rich?" Serena didn't reply so Damien continued to show her his home. Inside was more amazing than outside. The second floor was held by white poles. At the end there was a beautiful golden ring around it. There was also a small fountain in the middle.

"I use that fountain to entertain myself. You know, people get lonely at times in a big mansion." Serena nodded. The mansion reminded her of the Moon Kingdom. She remembered her mother and how gracefully she would move across the marble floor. Instead of marble, the floor was just ordinary white tiles.

"This looks like my old home," Serena commented.

"Glad you like it. Hey, do you want me to lead you to your room?"

"Sure, it would be great if I could unpack as soon as possible." Damien led the way and Serena smiled.

* * *

Rei was trying her best to study. Serena has been missing for two days already. She wondered if Serena was okay. The phone rang and Rei jerked up. She was wondering if it was Serena. 

"Hello, Rei here."

"Hey Rei, it's me again, Darien."

"For god's sake Darien, I told you not to call again!"

"Please don't hang up. I know I broke Serena's heart terribly badly but I should be seeing her in the streets. I haven't seen her. Have you?" Darien asked.

"You idiot, Serena must've left Tokyo because of you!"

"Yeah, I guess. One more question, Serena wouldn't be that mad at me if I broke up with her. It happened once already and this time, it wasn't the same."

"Well duh, you broke up with her very day she found out she was pregnant with your child. Now get off the phone before I get over there and cut your freaking head off!" Darien instantly hung up. Rei sighed.

'Hopefully that will stop him from calling anymore,' Rei thought.

* * *

He slumped down onto his bed. He buried his face into his hands. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes even though he tried his very best not to. Malaya walked over to him. 

"What's the matter now?" she asked.

"My ex-girlfriend is pregnant with my child. I dumped her the very day she was going to tell me!" Malaya gasped with shock. She was afraid of the baby taking Darien away from her.

'I will not let that baby take away my Darien!' Malaya smirked, thinking of her plan to kill.

* * *

The moon shone and Serena admired its beauty. She looked down and started to think of the night she slept with Darien. It was a very romantic night. She wished it happened again. It was like heaven to her. 

Damien secretly walked behind her.

"Serena, hey," Serena looked back to Damien, "I was just up on the internet looking for modelling jobs and I found a couple. Wanna see?" Serena walked to the computer in her room and looked up a couple of jobs that was shone on the computer screen.

"This way you could earn enough money to live a perfect life."

"That sounds great. I think I'll need that money for the baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes and with my ex-boyfriend's child."

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to search for the perfect job you could get."

"Thank you so much Damien for the help." Damien smiled and left the room al to Serena. She looked closely at the modelling jobs that were listed. There was only one and she applied for it.

A couple of hours later, Serena checked her email account to see if there was any mail and there was. Serena also sent a picture of her with the application and yes, she got the job. She smiled wildly. Things have been going great. She found someone kind to be with and a job. She frowned when she thought of having a job. Serena hasn't finished school yet!

She continued to read her email. The blonde smiled again, she only had to work for two days a week. Serena started to think of her appearance.

"If I'm going to be a model, I'm most likely to be shown on some magazine which means Darien could find me. So, I'll have to change my appearance in order to prevent that. Tomorrow is the perfect day to do that!"

* * *

Darien turned in his bed. He couldn't get Serena and the child out of his head. They were to be together. 

_Neo-Queen Serenity held Rini's hand. Darien stood far apart from them. He watched as Crystal Tokyo fell. Without him, Crystal Tokyo would never be made. Rini would die and the Moon family would never live again. Darien ran to Serenity and Rini's dead bodies. They were covered in blood. He couldn't stand the sight of it. _

_Black cloud swirled up in the sky. The black clouds turned into King Endymion._

"_You've ruined the future. Without Serena, all of us would die!" Darien shook his head._

"_No, it can't be!"_

Darien sat up. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead. He was breathing heavily.

"It was just a nightmare, wasn't it?" Darien asked himself. He thought of Serena. "Why did I ever break up with her?"

Malaya was awake and was listening. She didn't want Darien to go back to Serena. She had officially made up her mind, to kill both Serena and her child. Sure it will hurt but that way, Darien would be all hers. Malaya grinned evilly.

* * *

She woke up. The curtains stopped the light from entering the room. Serena got up and opened up the curtains. Last night she had been thinking about what she would to do herself. It was obvious that her meatballs made her stand out from the others. She thought of changing her hair style. Serena got dressed and opened the bedroom door. She walked down the stairs. Damien spotted Serena. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous Serena!" Damien said.

"Everyone in Japan didn't think so."

"Well, I like it." Damien looked at her. She wore a one-strap dress. A beautiful pink flower held the strap and dress together. Her dress was white with flowers connected to other flowers by a green coloured line. Instead of a flat-ended dress, the end of the dress went up diagonally. Serena also wore white high heels.

"I cannot believe why your friends wouldn't even like that dress! France doesn't have that dress; I think you better visit a designers company. I'm sure they'll like it too."

"You think so?" Serena asked.

"Certain!"

"Well than, I guess I better do that too today. Hey, I'm going to get my hair cut. I don't want my friends and ex-boyfriend to recognise me, just in case."

"Stay blonde okay; it matches well with your eyes. Let's see, I think short wavy hair would look good on you."

"Okay than, short wavy hair unless I see something better." Damien smiled and so did Serena. She left the house.

That afternoon when Serena came back home, Damien could hardly even recognise her. When she came in, Damien got really mad. He thought she was an intruder. Serena convinced him that she wasn't an intruder, just plain old Serena Tsukino with a different hairstyle.

"Remember this morning when you told me to submit this dress to some designer company," Serena started. Damien was making lunch.

"Yes," Damien replied.

"Well, they loved it, just like you said and more will be released in a month or two. The company said they will pay me a couple of thousands in return."

"That's great! Lets just hope that it will be a big hit otherwise your pay will drop."

"I don't think so. Tomorrow I start work. Actually, I think I'll look for a school to enrol myself into."

"Why?" Damien asked.

"I'm only fifteen and I haven't completed high school yet. Now that I'm in France I'll have to start over again, and I'll also learn French to help me around France while I'm at it."

"Wow, so far your life here is great! Everything is becoming everything you want. Is that right, Serena?"

"Yep, I'm going to enjoy life here in France and forget about my Darien, my ex-boyfriend who dumped me the day I was going to tell him about the baby."

"Don't ruin your time here now Serena. I don't want you to become miserable again like you were in Japan."

"I don't think so. I'm going to enjoy France and nothing will stop me from doing that!" Damien laughed. He brought the food to the table. Once Serena received her lunch, she started to eat it like a starving man.

* * *

The letter he wrote was terrible; He needed to think of something else to write to Serena. Malaya came up to him and asked, "Who are you writing to?" 

"To Serena."

"And why do you want to write to that bitch?" Darien stiffened.

"Serena is not a bitch Malaya, remember that." He continued to write his letter. He finally got something to write down and this is what it said:

Dear Serena,

I know you hate me, but after I found out that you were pregnant, I couldn't get you out of my head. I didn't think it would happen so soon. I still care for you Serena.

Please forgive Bunny.

From Darien

P.S. Please come back or at least reply.

Malaya was reading the letter secretly. The 'I didn't think it would happen so soon' part didn't make any sense to her. It was impossible to know your future, unless you have some type of power. She knew to be careful around Serena. If Darien knew about the future, then Serena would too.

* * *

That's the second chapter! I hope you liked it. To me, this story is getting kind of off track because I didn't plan for murder to happen. It just came out of my head. Please review!

* * *


	3. Who Shall I Choose?

* * *

Disclaimer: I own many sailor moon VCDs and I sailor moon manga book, but I do not own Sailor Moon itself or its characters.

Who Shall I Choose?

* * *

Malaya planned of how to kill Serena, slow and painfully for quick and when to kill her. She thought of killing her slowly and to kill her whenever she found her location, hopefully when she was in around seven to nine months. Now she needed to think of a weapon to use, a gun, spear, arrow, laser gun, knife, heavy weights or just her own bare hands. Malaya wanted to do it herself, which would mean bare hands and a butchers knife for backup. It would be lovely to get rid of that annoying brat. Then finally, finally she could have Darien all to herself.

* * *

He led her the way to where she was supposed to go to. Serena entered the building and a kind maid in her mid twenties helped her around the building. Serena knew that it was all random. She could be in a magazine, or wear new clothing to advertise in shops. The one thing she was most afraid of was occasionally, selected women would be naked in front of the camera which Serena didn't want to do.

Serena was mainly working for the magazine part of the company. Rarely she would show off bits of clothing. The maid showed Serena how things were done.

"That seems easy," Serena said.

"It is, but some says that it is hard because they are forced to do things they don't want to do." Serena gulped down. That most likely meant being naked in front of the camera.

"We'll go easy on you for the first couple of days."

"I want to know one thing. How much would I be paid?"

"You are working for two days in a week right?" Serena nodded her head, "Than you will be paid $300 a week." Serena thought for a moment. She was only able to work for about five months until the baby would be easily seen, which means she would earn $60,000 and it will be enough to pay for the baby, maybe even for two babies.

"Great." The maid was going to leave when Serena stopped her. "Can you please tell the manager that I'll be working for about five months."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm pregnant and I don't want it to show. I'll be as fat as a whale after about five months."

"Okay, I'll go tell the manager."

"Thank you very much." Serena walked to the studio. A woman there led her to her dressing room.

"Your clothing is set out on the table change into that. You only have ten minutes to change and someone else will come in to put your make-up on." Serena entered her dressing and quickly got dressed. She had about three minutes left until her make-up was to be put on. In her handbag was a photo of Darien and her together in Juuban Park. A tear slid down her cheek.

A woman came in and started to put on her make-up. She was given a different handbag. It was a brown handbag. It was almost the same except for the colour.

"You have five more minutes until you're on," the woman said. Serena looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing jeans and a white singlet. On top of her singlet was a yellow jacket that went down to the level of her stomach. A pair of silver earrings was placed in a blue box. Serena put them on. The same woman who put on her make-up came in and said, "You're on." Serena got walked and exited the room.

She looked at the tiny studio. Behind her was a large white blanket. Lights were everywhere and right in front of the camera. Serena got into position.

The camera man turned on a fan to make Serena's hair fly up and the photo was taken.

"Move to your right," he instructed. Serena did what she was told to. Click. Another photo was taken. The camera man told Serena to move many times and had praised her ass well. He said things like, "The camera is loving ya!" or "You are going to be a star, baby!"

Serena finished and it seem that the camera man took at least 100 photos. Before she left the building, the camera man came up to her.

"Hello Miss Tsukino, I am Tony and I will be taking the photos of you. Before you leave, the manager wants to see you." Tony led Serena to the manager's office. The office was on the second floor. Tony left Serena alone. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Serena entered the room. A fat man in a blue striped suit with pink cheeks sat in a large red armchair. It was huge. The fat man was Mr. Lache, the manager.

"Serena, I've been watching you all day and you may have just been doing this for one day but do it for another couple of days and you will advance to a higher rank. I'm telling you, you look great in front of that camera!" Serena was shocked.

"I'm surprised."

"Come back in two days at two in the afternoon."

"Thank you," Serena said. She left the office and headed for Damien's house.

Damien gasped at the news. Serena was already the best model in less than a day.

"I can't believe it Serena!" Serena nodded her head.

"It's true alright, I swear to god." She smiled.

"I still can't believe it." Serena started to giggle. Damien was glad to see Serena in a happy mood, even though she was happy all the time. He never wanted her to ever frown again, which would be quite impossible.

* * *

Darien had a meeting with all of the scouts (including the outer scouts). They were all desperate to get Serena back.

"If we don't get Serena back soon, she will marry another man and Crystal Tokyo would never exist," Trista said. Darien sighed. It was his entire fault.

"I never wanted her to get that upset. Now I don't even understand why I dumped her in the first place." Ami was typing furiously on her computer, trying to look for Serena.

"Have you found anything yet, Ami?" Amara asked. Ami just shook her head. Everyone except Ami was talking only about Serena. They all thought she was the best leader they've seen, even she was clumsy and all that.

Hours past and Ami still hasn't tracked Serena down. Darien never left Rei's temple, but the others did. Rei and Darien waited for an answer. Ami closed her computer and breathed in deeply.

"Serena, she is nowhere to be found. She most likely destroyed her tracking device. Now our hope of finding Serena is extremely small. One way to help is to go though fashion magazines. She might've applied for a model and also, check where it was made. That way it would be easier to find her." Darien got up and left.

Darien walked to the nearest newsagency. He looked at every fashion magazine. There was only one magazine where he recognised a face. Darien paid for the magazine to study it more.

* * *

Serena bought a magazine with a picture of her on it. She smiled brightly. She was going to be a famous model if she kept her great work up. She then frowned. It would be sold in Tokyo and Darien would most likely buy the magazine. Serena bought it and ran back to Damien's mansion. She burst into the house. Damien got a shock and saw Serena at the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Darien; he's going to be in France. I know it. This magazine is sold in Tokyo, by now, Darien will be on the look out and he would've recognised me in the magazine! What am I going to do?"

"Calm down Serena. He won't find you. He never will and I will make sure of that." Damien hugged Serena. She felt so warm in his arms. She felt that nothing could harm her then. She was beginning to love him.

* * *

Darien arrived at his apart. Malaya stood up to see what was in his hand.

"Why did you buy a fashion magazine? I thought it was only for girls," Malaya asked.

"I think I found Serena," Darien replied. He sat down and started to look through the pages. He looked at the picture. It was Serena and the magazine was made in France.

"She's in France," Darien announced.

'Now that Serena is found, I could kill her. All I need to do is to get there without Darien knowing what I'm up to,' Malaya thought.

* * *

The blonde slept with Damien that night. It seemed more comfortable with him than Darien. She never wanted to leave him, even if she was destined to be with Darien. Serena felt safe. With Darien, it wasn't the same. Serena wanted the night to last forever. She comfortable enough when she dreamt of the future.

_Princess Serenity sat among the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Her mother, Queen Serenity was with her._

"_Mother, I'm so confused," the princess said._

"_You are confused because you are with Damien when it is supposed to be Darien."_

"_I can't go back with Darien! He dumped both Rini and I."_

"_Serenity, if you won't listen to me, I'm afraid you'll have to learn the hard way," Serenity said wisely. She opened her hand. She held a black hole. Princess Serenity looked into it. She saw Earth, remained as ice._

"_If you don't go back to Darien, you won't be able to awaken Earth from its dormant sleep. Princess Serenity also saw Rini dead on the floor._

"_Will Rini die?" The queen nodded her head._

"_Then what am I to do? I already feel safe with Damien. He's rich and he is able to support Rini and me well. Darien has his own perfect girlfriend anyway, so why would he want me back?"_

"_Because he does," Queen Serenity said._

"_He does? Well, what's wrong with Malaya? She's smart and pretty and well, she's…Little Miss Perfect! How could Darien not like her anymore?"_

"_Watch," Serenity said. The princess looked into the black hole again. Malaya was in bed sleeping and Darien had his head in his hands._

"_He looks, miserable."_

"_Yes, he is miserable. He misses your crybaby character. That's the Serena that everyone loves and cares for. Not only that, but you are very pretty and he wants to be with you and Rini. Without you two, he'll be a wreck." Queen Serenity disappeared without any warning._

"_Mother!" Princess Serenity was left alone. Who was she going to be with, Darien or Damien?_

Serena shot out of bed. Serena was sweating like hell. Damien woke up. He looked at Serena.

"What's the matter?" Serena was rubbing her forehead.

"It was just a bad dream," Serena said.

'About my destiny.'

"Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine thanks Damien. Lets just go back to sleep," Serena said.

"Okay, wake me up if you need anything." Serena nodded her head then tried to go back to sleep.

'Should I go back to Darien?' Serena thought. 'I'll think about it later. I really need to get some sleep.'

* * *

Well, chapter three is finished. I hope you liked it! I kind of rushed it though, family business. Any way, please review!

* * *


	4. Understanding

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters, only Damien and Malaya.

Note: This chapter is rated R, it has some rape situations.

Understanding

* * *

Serena was already five months. She was going great in her job. When she had to leave, she told Mr Lache that she will be back in a few years or so, hopefully very soon. Serena was to stay home most of the time. Damien was by her side all the time. Serena felt totally safe and never wanted to leave. She was starting to think of staying with Damien. He seemed way better than Darien.

The two were walking in the park. It was a sunny day. Serena wore her most beautiful dress which she submitted to a fashion company (yes, it was very successful) and wore a yellow straw hat. Damien said she looked beautiful. Serena was incredibly happy with Damien and never wanted to be with Darien again, but unfortunately, she has to be with Darien. He was the only one who could help make Crystal Tokyo.

On the hill the two first met (which, of course wasn't quite romantic) Damien kneeled down in front of Serena. He opened a blue ring box which the edge was covered with gold.

"Will you marry me Serena Tsukino?" Damien asked. Serena was totally shocked. It was the wrong time to ask her that.

"So, will you?"

"I-I-I," Serena stopped. Should she accept it or not? "Damien, I can't. I'm terribly sorry but I can't." Serena didn't even look at Damien. His heart tore apart. She started to cry.

"Okay then, I'll go back home. Here's some money to get a taxi." Damien gave Serena some money. He left and she slumped onto the ground.

"Why did I not accept? He's the happiest thing in my life! I guess he wasn't good enough for me anyway."

* * *

Malaya walked into Darien's apartment. Darien was looking at the magazine. He wouldn't take his eyes off of it. Malaya was getting jealous. To her, Darien was perfect.

"Darien honey, I need to go to America," Malaya said. Of course, she was going to France.

"Why?"

"It's important business."

"When will you be back?"

"About two months time. It's a lot of work I have to do there. I'm leaving this Saturday." It was only in three days until she leaves. Darien was glad. Now that she wasn't there, he could go to France himself to search for Serena.

She started to pack her bags. Darien tried his very best to hide his smile. Luckily, Malaya didn't notice.

* * *

Serena was still on the hill, looking into the sky. She didn't bother to go back to Damien's home. She rubbed her rounded tummy and sighed.

"You're lucky Rini. Right now, you don't have to go through things like this. You get to relax in there; I wish I could do that too." Dark clouds were blocking the blue sky. The sky was now dark and grey. Serena stood up and walked back home.

Damien was waiting at the door. He was getting worried about Serena. It was only was ten minute walk from the park to his house and Serena had been gone out for twenty minutes. After another five minutes, Damien had to look for Serena. What if Darien was already there and took her? He grabbed a coat and went outside.

Damien found Serena sitting in the rain. She was crying. He looked at her and saw her ankle. It was bruised badly.

"Serena, what happened to your ankle?"

"When the storm came in, I started to run. There was a guy in a brown coat on and accidentally tripped me over. He didn't even say sorry, and now that my ankle is sprained, I can't walk back home," Serena explained. Damien leaned forward and picked Serena up. He took her back home and treated her sprained ankle.

* * *

It was Saturday and it was the day that Malaya went to America, or should I say, France. Her bags were all packed. She had a suitcase were she put all her guns and knives she would use to kill Serena. She lied to Darien and told him that it had paperwork in it.

Once Malaya left, Darien went straight back home. He searched for available flights to France. There was one and it would depart 8:30am Monday.

"This is great! It will only take me less than two months to find Serena, I think. I should find her though." After he booked his flight, he went to tell the others.

He told them everything about what he was going to do. Ami took out some small remote.

"Darien, take this with you. It can detect the power of the moon, or also known as our Serena. It should be easy this mission." Darien smiled.

"Thanks Ami, you're the best." Rei, Mina and Lita stood up with rage.

"What about us?" they all yelled.

"Yes, you too, but what I meant that Ami was best at brains and technology. You all have different talents." The girls calmed down at what Darien said.

Darien spent the rest of the days packing his bags. He was excited about the trip. He was so happy to find Serena.

* * *

She was bored, terribly bored. Because she sprained her ankle, she was to stay in bed until her ankle was strong enough to be walked on. Damien helped her and he sort of turned into a servant for Serena. All she would do was look up at the ceiling or think about the first and probably last time she was with Darien. She would occasionally get up and walk around the room with the help of the furniture around her. Now she was just lying in bed thinking of what to do.

"I wonder how Darien is. I'm sure he would be happy with Malaya." Serena looked beside her. There was a letter from Darien she hasn't read yet. She thought it would be the right time to do that now. She opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Serena,_

_I know you hate me, but after I found out that you were pregnant, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I didn't think it would happen so soon. I still care for you Serena. _

_Please forgive me Bunny._

_From Darien_

Serena read it over and over again. Now she was happy not to be engaged with Damien. Darien knew that she was pregnant and is coming to France to get her back, but than she would never see Damien again. She couldn't just leave him because her ex-boyfriend sent a letter of forgiveness and came to get her back. It would be rude.

"Oh Darien, if only this had never happened, life wouldn't be so complicated." Serena was starting to regret things that she had done. But was it good for her? Would anyone hurt her apart from that guy who tripped her over? France was a safe place to be and also a very romantic place as well. Now she was terribly confused.

"I don't know what to do! Mother, won't you help me? I'm stuck, I'm not even sure which man to be with, and now, I hardly know who I am," Serena whispered. Tears started to pour from her eyes. She almost cried herself to sleep when she saw two bright lights, a green light and a white light. Serena looked up and saw both Sailor Pluto and her mother. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

'This is a dream. I wish all this could be a dream!' Queen Serenity chuckled.

"This isn't a dream dear. This is all reality." Pluto stepped up.

"I stopped time, to talk to you properly. Entering your dream isn't enough, so we decided to visit you in person." Queen Serenity floated over to Serena's bed and sat down. She hugged her and was surprised, she was able to feel her mother, yet her tears went straight through her.

"Mother, I don't know what to do. I'm a total wreck," Serena cried.

"Serenity, Damien is a very good man but you have to be with Darien or little Rini would die," Serenity explained. Serena stiffened.

"But how is that possible?"

"Not only do you and Darien help to create Crystal Tokyo, but so does Rini. Without Darien, the power of you two won't be strong enough and Crystal Tokyo won't stand for very long. Crystal Tokyo needs the power of the three of you."

"Can I prevent the ice age from happening?" Serenity shook her head. Serena wiped the tears away.

"I wouldn't have to wait too long then, Darien is coming to get me." Both mother and daughter smiled. Their happiness was disturbed by Sailor Pluto.

"My princess, you're in danger," Pluto said.

"What's going to happen?"

"I cannot tell." Serena frowned. "I am sorry my princess." Serenity stood up and walked to Pluto.

"It's time for me to go my sweet," Serenity said. "Good luck and don't forget, you are Princess Serenoity, princess of the moon." Serenity and Pluto left in a bright light. Time started again. Serena started to think about her education, trying to get Darien and Damien off her mind. She couldn't help to think of Darien and what she's done.

Serena was tired. A lot has been going on. She was just about to drift off into Dream Land when Damien entered the room.

"Damien what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Follow me Serena; I have a surprise for you." Serena got up and followed Damien to a room. There was a bed with candles surrounding it. Serena gasped, and then stepped back.

"No, don't do this Damien." Damien just smirked. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took off her clothes, then his. He was kissing her passionately. He massaged her breast with his right hand. Serena moaned. Damien bit her ear lightly. His spare hand travelled down to her clit and rubbed it slowly. Serena moaned even louder.

"Say my name," Damien ordered. He went back to kissing her, more passionate than the other. He then forced his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. Once he left her lips, he started to suck on her neck.

"Damien!" Serena moaned. Damien did things harder and faster and Serena moaned louder.

"Oh Damien!" Damien loved it. He stopped all of a sudden, he made Serena upset, She was really enjoying it. Serena came to her senses. She didn't want it anymore. What she wanted was Darien.

"Damien, please stop. I don't want this."

"But you were enjoying it, how could you not want it?"

"Just leave me alone, okay!" Damien just shook his head in reply and forced her legs open. He pushed his cock into her clit. Serena yelped so Damien slowed it down a bit to calm her. He took it out and Serena was free. She jumped up from the bed. She walked over to Damien and whacked him on the face. She left the room.

* * *

Darien woke up at six. He had two hours to get ready. When it was eight, he drove off to the airport. Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina were there. They were saying their goodbyes. Before Darien left, Rei kissed him on the cheek saying, "Good luck in finding our princess." Ami, Lita and Mina were surprised. Once Darien was gone the girls started to crowd around Rei.

"Do you still like Darien even though he's Serena's?" Mina asked.

"Are you jealous of Serena?" asked Lita.

"Do you ever wish to be with Darien?" Ami asked. Rei just blushed and didn't answer anything.

'Oh, the embarrassment' Rei thought. The girls left, continuing to ask Rei questions.

* * *

That's chapter four! Damien was jealous enough to rape Serena. I'm a crazy writer, am I? Anyway, please review!

* * *


	5. The First Attack

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only Damien and Malaya.

The First Attack

* * *

Serena cried on her bed. She felt so bad. It was terrible and to believe that Damien was nice! She wanted to leave but she couldn't. It was the only place where she could live. She couldn't even buy a house, and by the way, if she did rent an apartment, the money that she earned for the baby will be no more. As Serena cried, Damien sat in his room, thinking about his actions. He himself felt bad. He just wanted her so badly. He wanted her to be his, but, it seems that her heart belonged to someone else's.

* * *

Malaya arrived in France. She grinned, thinking of a horrible way to kill Serena. Her plan was perfect; nobody could stop her, except for Serena herself if she summons her power.

'Poor, poor Serena. It's the best for everyone though,' she thought. She walked out of the airport and to her booked hotel room.

Once she was settled, she went off to search for Serena Tsukino.

* * *

It was midnight and Darien was very uncomfortable in his seat. He did get a row of seats all to himself, yet he couldn't find the perfect position to sleep in. He decided to give up and find something else to do. He opened his small pocket of room and took out a suitcase. Darien opened the suitcase and took out a picture of Serena and him together. A tear slid down his cheek. The thought of Serena just made him want to cry.

"I'm coming Serena," he whispered. Darien put the picture back into his suitcase. He then took out his application form to enter Harvard. Once it was complete, he took a book and read it. It seemed relaxing. He loved it when he read books. It was like he had entered a different world.

The next day, he arrived at France. It was great to feel the wide open space again. He loved to fly, but it seems that was the worst flight ever. He got a taxi and went to his booked hotel which happened to be the hotel Malaya was in. She was lucky enough not to get spotted (she didn't know Darien was there).

* * *

Since Damien raped her, she never talked to him again, even though she still lived in his house. Damien tried what seemed a million times to get Serena to forgive. All she said was that she was glad not to be engaged with him. Serena would stay in her room all day except for when she has to leave it.

Damien knocked on the door and as usual, Serena didn't answer, so Damien let himself in. He had some food with him. He sat on her bed. He brought some sandwiches and a glass of orange juice.

"Serena, I'm terribly sorry," he said. Serena didn't look at him.

"Come on Serena, I said I'm sorry. I just wanted you so badly." Serena sighed and decided to talk.

"I'm never going to forgive jerk! That is what I call greediness!" She still didn't look at him.

"I know that Serena! I know I was being a jerk, in fact, I was being a fucking idiot!" Damien shouted.

"Damien listen to me, you raped me last night, and during the time when I was enjoying being with you. Now, even though my ex-boyfriend has a new girlfriend, I will, somehow get him back because he is the only one for me. We are destined to be together. We are going to have a child together and you are not getting in the way. It was your mistake, you hear me?"

"Fuck it Serena. I know you still love that Darien guy, but I want you. Don't you understand? I told you that I wanted to be with you many times already." Damien heard some quiet sobs from Serena. "Serena?"

"Stay away from me!" She shouted. She threw her arm out at Damien and accidentally scratched him. Damien wiped the blood away from his cheek and lightly hugged Serena. She continued to cry.

* * *

Malaya set out on a search for Serena. She knew where to look first, the company Serena worked for. She talked to the manager. She lied that she was a great friend of hers. The manager gave her the address Serena currently lived in. Malaya instantly went for that address.

Darien did the same and lied that he was her boyfriend. Once again Mr. Lache gave him the address and he went to exactly to that address.

* * *

The clouds rolled in and a thunder appeared. Serena watched out the window. She watched the raindrops fall and the lighting clashing onto the ground. She gave out a sigh. She felt absolutely terrible. She went downstairs for a change and the door bell rang. Serena opened the door.

'Hope Damien's back from his short walk' she thought. Once she opened the door, she was shocked to see Malaya with a big butcher's knife in her hand.

"Malaya, what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Here, to see you die of course!" Serena screamed and ran to the room where she was raped. The room was hidden. Serena sat against the door. Outside Malaya was creeping about.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" she taunted. She found the hidden passage way and stabbed her knife into the door. Serena screamed since the knife stuck the door, very close to her neck. She got up and continued to run. Malaya smashed the door open.

Serena ran to an exit to the outside. She ran as fast as she could. She ran as far away from the house as possible.

"HELP!" she screamed. "HELP!" Serena hid behind a bush.

Darien heard the call and ran towards it. He saw legs coming out of a bush and ran to it. There, he found Serena. She was quietly crying.

"Serena, Serena, what's going on?" Serena just shook her head. She couldn't reply.

Serena's POV

I am so scared, too scared to even talk. Even though Darien is here with me, I am still scared. I don't even want to talk. I don't want Malaya around me. I want to be with Rini, back in Tokyo. I want to be with my mother. Oh mother, please hear me. I desperately need your help!

"Serena. Talk to me please!" Darien is begging for an answer but I refuse to talk.

"Serena, please." I hear a familiar sound of footsteps. It was either Damien or Malaya. I'm so glad to find it was Damien. He runs over to me.

"Who are you?" Damien asks Darien.

"I'm Serena's ex-boyfriend. I can't get her to talk." Damien was worried and looked at me curiously.

"Serena what happened. I need to know what happened," Damien begs. I refuse to talk. I want to be with my mother, no-one else! I hear more footsteps coming by…Malaya! I suddenly jerk up.

End of POV

"Stay away from me!" Serena shouted, begging Malaya to stay away from her. Darien stood up and so did Damien. Darien was puzzled.

"Malaya, what are you doing here and what is going on Bunny?" Serena still refused to talk.

"Darien, uh, before I went to America, I decided to uh, come here," Malaya answered. Serena searched for her transformation brooch. Once she found it, she tried to transform.

"Serena, don't do it!" Darien shouted. Serena didn't successfully transform and Darien sighed in relief. She fell to the ground and Darien caught her. The transformation drained her energy. Serena slowly opened her eyes.

"Not now," she whispered. Darien hugged her tightly.

"You know about this," he whispered into her ear. Serena wanted to get back to the subject of Malaya. She wanted her to be as far away from her as possible.

"Darien, it's Malaya, she's trying to kill me," Serena said. She then fainted. Darien looked sharply at Malaya. Malaya ran away and hid back at her hotel. Darien looked back at Serena. She was still out. Damien walked over to Darien.

"I need to talk to you," he said. Darien got up with Serena in his arms and followed Damien to his house.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5! This is not the end of the story, believe me. There are more chapters to experience! Please review guys!

* * *


	6. The Deadly Choice

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Deadly Choice

* * *

Darien put down the unconscious Serena on the couch once they entered Damien's house. Darien sat at the table in the dining room. Soon, Damien came and sat down. He wasn't sure how to say he raped Serena in a way to keep himself from harm. He decided not to tell.

"Darien, why are you here? Isn't your new girlfriend good enough?"

"She's okay but now I'm living in hell without her. I've missed her whining, crybaby attitude," he replied. There was a silence creeping through the room when Darien broke it.

"What are we going to do about Malaya? I'm sure she would be back."

"The best thing to do is to tell the cops." Darien wasn't really listening. He was worried about Serena. Damien continued to talk making Darien bored and tired. He had had enough, so he got up to check on Serena.

* * *

Serena was up, but she was still weak. She saw Darien coming her way. She smiled wildly, happy to see him.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked worriedly. Serena nodded in reply. He sat down on the couch and she threw her arms around him.

"I missed you so much Darien. I don't even understand why I even left Tokyo in the first place!" Serena started to cry. Darien patted her back to calm her down.

"It's okay Serena, we're going through this together now," Darien paused for a while. "How's Rini?"

"She's fine, nothing out of the ordinary." Serena stopped crying and smiled. She was so happy to be with Darien again. She never thought she'd be able to survive without him.

* * *

Malaya quickly packed her bags. She was so angry and so upset. Darien is with Serena and her only.

'Time is running out, I have to kill her soon or there'll be no way to get Darien back!' She stopped packing her bags for a moment.

"Where will I stay? It has to be in France." 'Duh!'

After packing and checked out of the hotel. She walked over to Damien's mansion and found a dark cave close by. It was in a perfect spot where she couldn't be found.

* * *

"Hello, this is Darien and my girlfriend tried to kill my friend today," Darien said. He looked at Serena. She had her arms crossed.

"I'm not just your friend!" Darien ignored her and continued the conversation on the phone.

"What is this person's name?" the police officer asked.

"Her name is Malaya Ame," Darien replied. (It's pronounced a-may)

"Can you tell me what she looks like, please," Darien just shook his head.

"Can you come over. I have a photo of Malaya I don't want to talk about her."

"What's your address," the police officer asked.

"29 Manchester Road, Paris."

"We'll be there in half an hour time." Darien hung up and told Serena that everything was going to be okay. That wasn't the way she felt though. She felt as if Malaya was going to strike again. Darien sat next to her, rubbing her bulging belly. Serena put her hand on top of his.

He leaned over to kiss her. It was one very passionate kiss. His tongue waited for permission to enter her mouth which Serena did so. It seemed like a tiny game of tug-of-war in their mouths. They broke a part and Serena was gasping for air.

"I love you Serena."

"If you love me, than why were you with Malaya?" Serena asked. It was a really hard question for Darien to answer.

"So?" Serena asked again.

"I don't know. We just met while I was shopping and when he saw each other, I just fell for her. I don't know why though, I just did."

"Maybe it's because of me. I keep on whining and whinging and crying. It was hard enough to help learn our math and English. With me around, I guess you wanted some free time all on your own, without me nagging around you." Her eyes went watery.

"I might've did, nut I love you Serena. Nothing will break us apart…even if you cry too much." Serena looked up to Darien. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry. This is not your fault, it was mine," he said calmly. He wiped the tears from her eyes. Serena's head lay in his hand. She loved how Darien comforted her. Everything was becoming clear. It made sense. She only felt more protected in Damien's arms was because she wanted to feel that way. She wanted to be with Darien so much, she didn't notice it.

"I love you so much Darien," she whispered. She fell asleep. Darien laid her head on the pillow and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too, my little bunny."

* * *

Ilene cried in Ken's lap. Sammy was up in his room. He locked the door so no-one could get in. Serena had been gone for about eight months already. Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina were there to help cheer them up but they ended up crying too. They wanted Serena back and now. Serena's close friends and relatives were all upset. Amara and Michelle visited the scouts occasionally. Usually, they came twice every week except for when they went to do some concerts around the world or for some racing competition.

Andrew didn't go to work. He was too sad to even go to the arcade. Whenever he passed the arcade, he broke into tears. It reminded him of Serena and Darien and the fights they had.

Molly still went to school only because she was forced to. She wouldn't listen to any of the classes though and would cry till there were no tears left during lunch break. It was a dramatic loss for everyone.

"I want Serena back!" Ilene wailed. Rei wiped her eyes.

"So do I. We can't do anything and our only hope is Darien to find her."

"Why can't you look for her?" Ken asked.

"Darien has something to say to Serena. If he didn't then she would never come back and lets face it, we all can't afford to go to France!" Mina cried.

"Only Darien could her our," Ami said. 'Yes, only our prince could get our princess back,' she thought. Lita stood up.

"Maybe some…treats will help…cheer us up," Lita said and walked into the kitchen. An hour past before Lita came out with some crescent moon shaped biscuits.

"It reminds me so much about my little Serena!" Ilene cried out.

* * *

The police came back with some very upsetting news. Serena was up in her room. She didn't want to hear the results.

"We couldn't find her," the first officer said.

"We've checked all of France," said the second. Darien just shook his head in disbelief.

"No, she has to be in France. She can't just disappear like that!"

"Maybe she left for another country until it was safe to attack again," Damien suggested.

"That is possible," said the first officer. They were all thinking of other possibilities when they heard Serena scream.

"Serena!" Darien shouted. He quickly ran to Serena's room. When he arrived he saw a masked stranger covering Serena's mouth. The stranger had a gun in their other hand.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her," the stranger warned. Darien knew it was Malaya. She was the one who wanted Serena.

"Malaya, let her go now!" he shouted. Malaya let Serena go and kicked her in the back. She screamed in pain. Darien ran to Serena but Malaya beat him there. She put her foot on her back.

"Marry me and she'll be free," Malaya said. Darien looked at Serena in the eyes. Serena shook her head. Darien closed his eyes.

"I…I"

"Darien don't! You said we would be together forever, no matter what."

"I can't risk it Serena. You and the baby must survive this. I can't save you."

"Don't agree to it. Listen to me; I'm only happy when you're happy!"

"Serena, this is to protect you. I don't want to see you dead."

"Shut the fuck!" Malaya yelled.

"Shut up you bitch!" Serena yelled in return. "Look, we could do this together. Don't forget of all the things we've been through. They were harder mission than this. We could do this."

* * *

I'll end it here. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I had writers block and I also had lot' of things to do around the house and school. Please review!

* * *


	7. Sad Happenings and Happy Endings

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Sad Happenings and Happy Endings

* * *

The pregnant blonde looked up to Darien. He wasn't sure what to do. Damien and the police were just watching the whole thing. Darien looked at the cold floor. He thought of everything Serena said and do to him. About how much she loved him, how much the future needed him and the kiss which might be their last one.

"Darien, think about everyone who loves and cares for you. Without you, we'd be nothing. We can survive this…together," Serena said.

"Fuck up, bitch. He will be mine, for your safety. We all know that!" screamed Malaya.

"Just shut up!" Serena yelled. She looked back at Darien. "Please, don't be with her. I don't want you to suffer. I'll be fine. You should know that already."

"I've had enough!" Malaya swapped her knife for her gun and pulled the trigger.

"Serena, no!" Serena couldn't move. She was trapped. She wanted so badly to be within Darien's arm one more time before she died. It seemed it highly unlikely. She fell to the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes. Darien picked her up and held her body in his arms.

"Serena." It was difficult for her to open her eyes but she did it.

"Please, kiss me one more time, just in case," she whispered. Darien granted her wish and gave her one passionate kiss.

"I love you," Darien mumbled.

"I love you too." Serena wiped the tears from his eyes. He held onto her hand. She became too weak and slipped away. Her hand fell out of his.

"Ha, now you have no choice but to be with me!" Malaya shouted in triumph.

"You've done nothing but pain Malaya. I won't let you hurt anyone else!" He gently put Serena's body on the cold floor, wishing for something warm and fluffy to place her body.

He stood up and stared at Malaya in the eyes. Malaya was half shocked and half happy.

"Y-you don't want me?"

"Why the fuck would I want you after you just killed Serena!?"

"I only did this to win your heart."

"You also killed my daughter!" Tears formed in Malaya's eyes. Darien wished that everything he just said wasn't true.

"I don't give a fuck if you die! I would never forgive you!" He ran up to the murderer and punched her in the face. Malaya didn't care. She touched her bruised cheek and ran to the only exit, the door. She was of course stopped and was taken to jail.

Darien fell to his knees next to Serena's body. Tears fell onto her body. She started to glow once a tear fell onto her. The silver crystal left her chest and revived her just a little bit. Her clothes disappeared and was replaced with her princess gown.

"They must forget about the silver crystal," she whispered. She floated above the ground. Damien looked stunned. The crystal's power activated and wiped the memory of everyone who has witnessed seeing magic power except for Darien, her and the scouts. Once it was done, she fell back to the floor. Darien touched her once warm and soft body. It was now cold. More tears fell as he looked at his future wife.

---

Her head was throbbing. What happened? She sat up and rubbed her aching head. She found herself sitting in a bed. She soon found out she was in the hospital. The blonde looked around the room, flowers, chocolates, teddy bears and get well cards. Next to her was a pink haired baby.

"Rini?" she whispered. The baby cried. She looked around the room frantically. She wanted to stop the baby crying. She smiled once someone came into the room.

"Serena! You're up!" he exclaimed.

"I remember you from somewhere." The man frowned.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Darien!"

"Rini, is she alright?" she asked, changing the subject.

"How do you remember Rini?"

"I just remember a small girl with pink hair from some place. She looks exactly like her except in baby form."

"Serena!" She heard women screaming.

"Is Serena my name?" she asked. Darien nodded.

"Serena Tsukino that is." Four girls ran into the room. Three more girls walked into the room calmly. Darien looked away and took care of baby Rini.

"Who are you all?" Serena asked.

"You don't remember us?" said a woman with long blonde hair. She held a white cat in her arms.

"I think she lost her memory during the battle against Malaya," the white explained. Serena totally freaked out.

"Y-you can talk?" The white cat quickly put its paws over its mouth.

"Let me explain to you. I am Ami, this is Rei, the brunette is Lita the blonde next to her is Mina. The short haired one is Amara, next to her is Michelle and let's not forget, Trista. We've all come to see how you've been doing."

"Oh yes, the black cat is Luna and the white is Artemis," Rei explained.

"I don't remember anything, what happened to me?" Serena asked. Darien sighed, taking his turn to explain.

"You were shot by a jealous now ex-girlfriend." Memories of the time flashed in his mind. "You were in a coma for three months. You were also pregnant and during the coma, little Rini decided to come out. She's a little weak and all but she's fine and so are you." (Is that even possible? Coz' I'm making it all up!) Serena was stunned, she suddenly remembered the night when everything went wrong. Just one story jogged up her memory a bit. She remembered the scouts, the future, her battles that went by and her family and friends. It wasn't enough though, she didn't know how old she was, where she lived and all that kind of stuff.

"How's Rini in the future Trista?" Serena asked. Everyone was shocked. They didn't know Serena's memories returned.

"She's fine. Nothing wrong there." Serena smiled. It was great to be back with her friends again.

---

"I hate you Serena Tsukino!" Malaya cursed. She was taken to jail for ten years, then was let out.

"I will get you one day!"

---

"Serena, I was so worried about you!" Irene cried as she ran to her daughter. Tears fell out of the family's eyes. It was a mega reunion. After such a long time, Irene, Ken and Sammy finally got Serena back.

"She has lost some of her memory," Darien explained. Irene wanted to check but didn't.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mum." Sammy wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at the baby in Darien's arms.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, she's Rini."

"Rini? Whose child is it?" Ken asked. Serena blushed.

"Mine."

"Who's the father?"

"I am." Ken's face grew red and he stomped out of the room.

"He'll be alright," Irene said.

---

Five Years Later

Rini slept in her parent's bed. Serena had her arms around her. The two were sleeping peacefully. It was Rini's first day of school. Serena had lots of fun getting all her stuff ready and everything.

"Wake up," Darien whispered as he shook the two of them. Serena groaned and opened her eyes. Rini slowly opened her eyes finding her dad over the top of her.

"First day of school, sweetie." Serena got up.

"I hear the Starlights are back in town," Serena said.

"They are? Well, it has been a long time since we've seen them. I wonder if Princess Fireball is in any kind of danger or they are just visiting."

"Who's Princess Fireball?" Rini asked innocently.

"They're friends of ours," Darien explained.

"Rini, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Serena shouted.

"Okay!" Rini jumped out of bed. Serena helped her get dressed into her uniform. Her daughter looked at her clothing. Rini loved to see her mother's brooch. It was beautiful! She wished she had one exactly the same.

"How much did that brooch cost, mum?" Rini asked. Serena stopped. She had no answer to her question. Wasn't she a bit too young to know about she is the leader of the next generation sailor soldiers?

"I don't know. I got this from my grandma," Serena lied. She hoped her daughter would take it since she was bad at lying.

"Oh."

It was eight. The small family walked together until Darien went his separate way. Serena and Rini walked together till they reached school.

"Bye honey, see you this afternoon!" Serena said as she kissed her daughter on the cheeks.

"You too." Rini ran off to her school. Serena turned and walked into the school grounds.

'Life is wonderful!' she thought.

"Hey!" Serena turned and saw Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.

"Oh hey. Why are you guys back here?"

"Just for a visit," Seiya explained. He looked up and saw Yaten staring ahead.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"Hey Serena, is that girl over there your child?"

"Yeah, little Rini." Seiya's face drooped. He was hoping to get another chance at having a go with Serena. The school rang which made everyone jerk.

"I'm going to get into trouble!" Serena screamed as she ran into the school. The Starlights followed her.

* * *

That's the end of the story! If you're wondering, yes, Serena has recovered her full memory xcept for Damien, nor did he remember her. However, Darien and Malaya has remembered every single detail of it. I thought I'd finish the story now since I'm going to be away fro a month. Hope you enjoyed this story!

* * *


	8. Not A Chapter

* * *

I've kind of forgot to say something in my last chapter.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! Thank you for reading my story. The reviews are great and yes I will think about making a squeal to this story.

---

Once again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

LadyxSerenity

* * *


End file.
